List Of SpongeyVision Episodes
Here is the full list of SpongeyVision Episodes Season 1 1. Stand And Deliver - SpongeBob and Patrick get their first job as leaflet delivers but they cause mischief while doing so. 2. Park And Wreck-Reactions - SpongeBob and Patrick get a job as Park Wardens but end up wrecking the place. 3. Stop That World! 4. Pineapple Helpless. 5. Ship Shapeless. 6. Window Wind Ups 7. Trouble in Barg N Mart 8. Poster Pranks 9. On The Move 10. Boat Carnage 11. Hotel Hostiles 12. Boatmobiles And Fries 13. Seahorses Crazy. Season 2 1. Plumb Crazy 2. Cafe Sponge 3. The Perils Of Porters) 4. Telephone Traumas 5. Goofey Golfers 6. Market Forces 7. The Great Outdoors 8. Bowl - Derdash 9. Carless Caretakers 10. Carpet Capers 11. Shore Thing 12. In The Wormhouse 13. On The Trail. 14. Oddball Inventions 15. Movie Moguls. Season 3 (In this Season the friends own a caravan) 1. Caravan Capers 2. Crimebusters 3. Up In The Air, 4. Worms And Seahorses. 5. A Lazy Day 6. Rock A By Bivalve 7. In The Ring 8. Romany Days 9. On The Radio 10. RIch For A Day 11. Runners And Riders. 12. Wrong Number 13. The Art Dealers. 14. Creeps And Gardens 15. Minibus Madness. Season 4 (In this season the friends live in a Mill) 1.Under Lock And Key 2. Gala Performance 3, Pizza The Action 4. Mystery Tour 5. The Bells 6. Party Planners 7. Fish In White Coats 8. Mind Over Marrow 9. Headline News 10. Time Travelers. 11. Treasures Of The Sea 12. Airport Assistance 13. Grand Hotel 14. Spongey Mart 15. Record Breakers. Season 5 (Same as series they live in a mill) 1. Spilt Milk 2. The Hunt For Fred Rechid 3. Not In My Backyard 4. Another Fine Ness 5. Power Play 6. Health Farm 7. A Clean Sweep 8. The Missing Peice 9. The Barge 10. Pick Your Own 11. The Final Frontier 12. My Lucky Number's 12 13. Clueless Sponge 14. What's Cooking? 15. Monkery Business Season 6 1. The Exterminators 2. Monkey Business 3. Maraquee Madness. 4. Out Of Sight. 5. Football Heroes 6. Spongeystien 7. Oh Friend. 8. Lottery Lunacy 9. Locked In 10. Charm School 11. Traction Attraction 12. Finders Keepers 13. Costta Lotta 14 Dear Diary 15. Steeple Sponge Season 7 1. Bats In The Belfry. 2. High Jinx 3. Sponge In Charge 4. Digging For Sea Urchins 5. Wheels Of Unfortunate 6. Paint Drips 7. The Big Day 8. Loch Aye 9. Lord Sponge 10. Oh Dear What Can The Matress Be? 11. Shipwrecked 12. Put Up Job 13. Tailor's Dummies 14. Clowning Around 15. Kidnapped. Season 8 1. The Perils Of Petrovich 2. Golden Rush 3. New Pages 4. Outward Bounders 5. The Shouting 6. Flat Broke 7. Safari Park Keepers 8. Stop That Stampede! 9. Night At The Theater 10. Auto Mainiacs 11. Indiana Sponge 12. Sleepwalker 13. Bigfoot 14. Waiting For Krabs 15. The Gathering Season 9 1. Breakdown 2. Garden Pests 3. Matchstick Fish 4. One Man And His Patrick 5. Friends In Law 6. Sea Nuts 7. Chairmen Sponge 8. Stargazing 9. All At Sea 10. Getting The Eel 11. Sponge And Hyde 12. Mountain Excitement 13. Optical Illusions 14. In The Soup 15. King Of The Castle Season 10 (Episodes are shortened to fit the BBC Time Slot) 1. No Pets Allowed 2. Lotta Bottie 3. Spaced Out 4. Well Suited 5. King Of The Mill 6. The Maltby Eel 7. Mayor Today Gone Tommorrow 8. Where's Grandma? 9. Out For The Count 10. Fete Accompli 11. Double Trouble 12. Watch The Eel 13. Food For Thought 14. The Real Krabs 15. The Good The Bad And The Sponge. Season 11 (Like Season 10 episodes are shortened to fit the BBC Time Slot) 1. Lollipop, Lollipop 2. Dim Waiters 3. Wrong Number 4. Fowl Play 5. Prize Exhibits 6. Relatives At War 7. Lets Get Quizzical 8. Knights To Remebrance 9. Buzz Off!. 10. Hairy Apparrent 11. Grounds For Complaining 12. Lost And Founder 13. Chilly Me, Chilly You 14. Send In The Clones 15. Silence Is Golden Brown. Season 12 (Episodes are now 15 minutes) (This Season is a story about a Missing Ruby) 1. Safe And Sound 2. Trouble At The Mill 3. Flat And Apartemental 4. Of The Hoof 5. Out Of This World 6. All Clued Up 7. Chips That Pass Into The Night 8. Mission Impossible 9. Patrick The Spider 10. That Hidden Genius 11. Run Robot Run 12. Do As You Are Bid. 13. That Ol' Spongey Magic 14. The Fish From The Monastry 15. A Change In The Weather. Season 13 1 Messy X - Mas (Special) 2. Chistmas Sponge (Special) 3. Keeping It Under Wraps 4. In A Class Of Their Own 5. Magnetic Destruction Part 1 (3 Part Special) 6. Magnetic Destruction Part 2 (3 Part Special) 7. Magnetic Destruction Part 3 (3 Part Special) 8. On Your Pike 9. Bookshop Sponge 10. Music Of Time 11. The Purple Barnacle - Kidnapping 12. The Purple Barnacle - Mutanty 13. The Purple Barnacle - Escaping 14. Storm In A Teashop 15. War Of The Hoses Season 14 1. For Peats Sake 2. No Chance Of Getting Away 3. On The Verge 4. Incredible Shrinking Patrick Part 1 (2 Part Special) 5. Incredible Shrinking Patrick Part 2 (2 Part Special) 6. Which Witch is Wich? 7. Bedlam And Breakfast 8. Mocha Ado About Nothing 9. The Return Of The Purple Barnacle 10. The Whole Tooth 11. Cross - Country Sponge 12. A Can Of Worms 13. Brining Home Krabs 14. SpongeBob Of The Ring 15. Sherlock Sponge Season 15 (The Intro Was Shortened from this up until the latest Season) 1. Crocodile McSponge 2. A Job Well Done 3. Whos Minding The Store?. 4. Funny Money 5. The Sponge And The Pea 6. The Vengaful Viking 7. Grande Fromage 8. Pride And Prejudice 9. Highway Robbery 10. Smugglers 11. The Real Purple Barnacle 12. The Lift 13. The Diva Queen 14. Let Them Be Caked 15. One's Bitten, Two's Shy Season 16 (This somehow has 14 episodes) 1. Patrickella 2. Off The Handcuff 3. Skipshape 4. Don't Lose Your Rag 5. Alien Antics 6. Sushi And Sumo Wrestling 7. Oompah Oompah 8. Pretty Polly 9. Tennis Menace 10. Hippy Island 11. Caterpillar Crisis 12. The Picnic Basket 13. Cable Fable 14. In A Pickle Jar. Seson 17 1. Et Tu Sponge? 2. Spook When You're Are Spooken To. 3. The Big Break 4. Henry VII And His 5th Sponge 5. Strictly Sponge 6. Sherwood Sponge 7. Oil Well That Ends Well 8. In - Console - Able 9. Our Latest Model 10. Tommorrow's Newspaper 11. Pandamonium 12. A Case For The Sponges 13. Driving Ambition 14. Muscling In 15. Hanging Around For A Bit. Season 18 (This Season only has 6 episodes and a Special as of 15) 1. Minding Your Manors. 2. I Scream Fish 3. Super Heroes Super Zeroes 4. Jumping In The Jackpot 5. Galloping Grandads 6. Raven Mad 7. The Mystry Of A Little Understanding (Christmas Special) Season 19 (Like Season 18 this one only has 6 episodes) 1. Prank'd 2. Top Of The Cops 3. In A-State Agents 4. A Game Of Cops And Jobbers 5. Dishing Up A Lot Of Trouble 6. Seeing How They Run Season 20 (This has 15 episodes like in the earlier seasons) 1. Sweet Tooth 2. Rocky Road 3. Buildering Idiots. 4. Photo Sponge 5. 1000 Kisses 6. No Lawyers 7. Doctors Orders 8. Bad Sport 9. Vet You Can't Do This! 10. Wet Cleaners 11. Something Fishy. 12. Krabs And The Sponges 13. Computer Geeks 14. Patrick The Smart Part 1 15. Patrick The Smart Part 2 SpongeyVision - The Movie 1. SpongeyVision - The Movie Season 21 (This also has 15 episodes) 1. Train Wrecks 2. Sponge And The Beanstalk 3. Interior Designs 4. Car Trouble 5. Teachers Pet 6. Canned Meat 7. Author! Author! 8. Scrap Metal 9. Lifeguard Express 10. Airport Security 11. Music Meistro! 12. What's On Telly?. 13. Pile Of Junk 14. Detective Lunatic 15. Insulation Prohibition Season 22 (This has 6 episodes) 1. It's A Small World 2. Mr Artist 3. House Of The Dead 4. Good Evening To Zoo Too!. 5. Frighty Night 6. Psychopath Season 23 Season 23 is going to have 15 episodes as well. 1. Cool Hard Cash 2. Detective Chuckles 3. Smooth Criminal 4. Music Solo 5. Holiday Rep(Porters) 6. World War Sand 7. Let Me Be At Service.... 8. Clueless Coachs 9. Bed Bugs Bite 10. Council Tax 11. Fashion Police 12. School Days 13. Song And Dance 14. Science Experiment 15. Museum Nightnmare Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes